


Before You Go

by WhoKnows1NotMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnows1NotMe/pseuds/WhoKnows1NotMe
Summary: A movie night ends badly even before it starts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Before You Go

Roman sat on his couch, flipping through Disney movies to decide what to watch that night. Frozen had great songs, but Mulan was an amazing classic...

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Hurriedly he chose Frozen and called out, "Come in! It's unlocked!"

The door opened slowly, revealing Virgil standing on the other side. He took a couple of steps forward before stopping and standing by the counter of Roman's kitchen. He had his hands in his hoodie pocket, and looked slightly nervous, as if he was mentally preparing himself for something.

Roman glanced at him before turning back to the screen. "I chose Frozen for tonight! I'm gonna order pizza in a bit."

He turned back to Virgil. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw that Virgil hadn't moved. "Stormcloud? You okay, muffin?"

Virgil took a deep breath before finally looking up at Roman. "I'm breaking up with you."

And if you listened closely, you could hear Roman's heart shattering into a million pieces.

"It's just not working," Virgil continued. "I mean, you're great and all, but we just don't work together, and I, um... I've found someone else. Someone... better." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Virgil half-turned and seemed to hesitate. He glanced back. "I'm sorry."

He turned back and started heading towards the door. Reaching out, he grasped the handle and started turning it slowly, almost as if he didn't want to leave just yet, as if he was half regretting his decision.

"So, before you go."

Virgil paused at the door, the handle half turned. Roman stared hard at the carpet.

"Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?"

Virgil turned half back, looking at the ground.

"If only I'd known you had a storm to weather."

"So, before you go," Virgil sang softly.

"Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?"

"It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless."

"So, before you go," Roman finished quietly, tears running down his face and dripping onto the carpet.

They both looked up at each other at the same time, the synchronization one of the things that Roman loved about them... had loved about them.

"I'm sorry." Virgil whispered once more, before turning the door and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi if you want to go check it out!


End file.
